The Midnight Visitor
by Crimson-Hybrid
Summary: For two weeks, every night... She would see him. His raven-black hair, his copper eyes... His black feathers.


**Author's Note: **My very first try at an M rated fic; made for a fic trade with my foster sister. :) Expect graphic and detailed scenes. Side effects may include bleeding of the eyes and nose. XD

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters in this story. They are property of their owners.

* * *

**The Midnight Visitor**

Hazel-colored eyes flew open in shock for the fifth night that week. She had dreamt about it again. About HIM. The young woman patted her cheeks wearily and sighed. "Relax, Kikay. It's just a dream. She lay back on the bed, eyes at the ceiling and unable to sleep. For the past two weeks, she had been having strange dreams that she hasn't even met before. Raven-black hair, the most handsome copper eyes; features soft and strong at the same time… The man would always enter her room from the balcony door, leaving a trail of black feathers on his wake. Yet when she looked at him, he didn't bear any wings at all. The man would approach her as she lay there in bed, slowly undressing himself as he neared her. Then, she would wake up.

She blushed at the thought of the man's flawless and sculpted body, turning over to her side so that her back would face the balcony door. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

Loud flapping of wings echoed from outside her balcony.

Surprised, she held her breath and waited. She remembered the stories of flying imps that her grandmother would tell her; eating your heart and liver if they get the chance. Silently, she slipped under her blankets and listened.

The closed doors to her balcony clattered with slight force.

She squeaked and curled up in her bed, whole body under the confines of her covers. The imp was going to eat her! Is it trying to break in? She trembled underneath the sheets. In the looming silence, she could hear the glass doors slowly opening, a pair of feet taping on the oak floorboards of her room. It sounded so familiar, so nostalgic, so…

She peeked from the blankets, seeing HIM. His deep brown eyes locked onto hers immediately as he approached her and started to unzip his jacket.

The woman's eyes widened. _This is all just a dream, I know it is. _She thought, panicking a bit. Surely she had gone to sleep when she had closed her eyes, right? She hit her elbow on the corner of her nightstand and let out a yelp. _Wrong._

Amused at her reaction, the man took larger steps closer to her, all the while shedding his jacket off his shoulders and dropping it on the floor. She blushed at the sight. Perfectly-chiseled torso and arms gleamed at the small amount of moonlight that shone in her room. What the man did next made her heart stop.

Standing in front of her bed, the man's hands slithered down his stomach, to his abdomen, stopping at the hem of his pants. Looking straight at her hazel brown eyes, the man unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid down his zipper, teasingly slow that it made the young woman's cheeks turn deeper in color.

A few seconds more and the young man's pants had dropped to the floor. Gazing at the woman emotionlessly, he could tell that she was astounded at his actions; her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed deeper. He took a step forward. She jerked slightly in surprise, turning her head to the side to look away.

Cheeks aflame, the girl's mind was instantly filled with the image she had just witnessed. Even when she averted her eyes, she couldn't escape them. That decadent torso… His luscious, muscular thighs and arms… and gods, his… she squeaked at the thought, bringing new color to her face. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that when she opened them, her dream would be finished and she would be alone in her room. A smooth, deep tone jerked her head to him.

"Your name?" he simply asked. She turned to face him, forcing her eyes to focus only on his visage.

"K-Kimberly Kyla Foster… K-Kikay…" she replied shakily as her eyes began to fail her will.

The man kept silent, slowly ascending on her bed. She squeaked, closing her eyes once again.

Just then, she felt her body being laid down the cushion gently. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"Jin Kazama." He told her flatly as he planted his hands on the pillows beside her head, his thighs parted for her hips to pass in between his knees. Kikay kept silent, her face heating up as she took in their situation. A few seconds passed as both lay there unmoving, eyes communicating silently.

Jin watched his prey as the helpless girl stared back at him. She was flushing madly, and she looked delicious with that look. He lunged at her neck and began feeding on the taste of her skin. His tongue savored the silky sweet taste of honey and milk, and he liked it. He ignored the soft gasp that escaped the woman's lips. He knew that, despite her hesitation, she would love this sooner or later.

Kikay's eyes widened as she felt the man's tongue slither around her neck. She blushed at the sensation, yet she felt good t how it worked. Following her instincts, she allowed her hands to wander through his hair, the soft feel tickling her palms and fingers. She sighed in delight. She let out a soft moan as she felt his mouth wander lower onto her collarbone.

The corner of Jin's lips curled into a small smirk as he heard her, and, wanting to taste more of her, he slid his hands lower and rested them on the straps of her ruby nightgown. He glanced at her. She was slightly dazed, and she was blushing. He grinned lightly at the sight. Slipping one strap off her shoulder, he smirked as he heard her gasp softly.

He gazed at her skin

He grinned.

Those shoulders were calling for him.

Expression quickly reverting back to nothing, Jin encircled his lips on her shoulder and began to nip at the skin there. Again, the sweet seduction of honey and milk greeted him. She moaned softly as his tongue wormed about on her skin.

Eager, Jin slipped a hand under her nightgown, brushing his palm along her ivory-smooth skin. She felt her skin prickle as she let out a small groan at the touch. He smiled against her shoulder, playful and mischievous.

Kikay laid there, eyes half-lidded and heavy as she watched the man before her. She panted and groaned shamelessly, ignoring the warmth in her cheeks. Attempting to speak, her words never came out and her breath hitched as she felt his strong hand crawl up towards the hem of her undergarment, slowly sliding it towards him.

Jin wasted no time and immediately caressed her with his fingers the moment her silken undergarment slid off her feet. Arching her body at the sudden sensation, the woman's fingers gripped the sheets as she moaned without shame. _Oh gods; the way his fingers moved against her spot was just so good… _She found herself moaning his name and wanting for more. "Aaahh… Jin…"

Kazama's grin grew as the sound of his name reached his ears. Slightly aroused by the melody, he allowed his hands to slip off the strap on her other shoulder and drag the top of the gown all the way down her stomach. His grin brightened. Two, perfectly-shaped bosoms greeted him, and they looked inviting.

Planting his hands beside the woman's head once more, Jin made a dive for her chest, suckling on one bosom and licking it hungrily. Unknown to him, that was Kimberly's weak spot, and as he devoured her, she couldn't help but squirm and moan at the intense pleasure that he was giving her. Not satisfied, Jin's hand slithered down her abdomen, lower until his fingers grazed her womanhood. He began to stroke and rubbed her there, all the while sucking at her chest.

The young woman's body arched as far as it could go. The pleasure was too much. _This can't be a dream… Please, if this is a dream, then please don't let me wake up anymore. _She thought as she clawed through the sheets.

The man was enjoying the woman's reaction. She looked so vulnerable and delicious the way she was now and he liked it. Deciding to end his foreplay and get serious, Jin slid her nightgown all the way off. E smirked as he saw her whole figure; smooth, soft and delicate.

Eyes opening wide and body arching at the sudden sensation, Kikay's loud gasp was cut short, her breath hitching as she felt him sliding his manhood into her. It felt warm and hard and was pleasing on her skin. As she regained her breath, she let out a long and sensual moan that tickled Jin's ears. She felt him sliding slowly and smoothly inside her as she lay there, panting.

Jin managed to utter a low groan as he felt the walls of her womanhood tighten around his asset. Resting his elbows beside her head, he stared at her flushed face. As he slid out, he kissed her lips and proceeded to thrust in again. Her moan was muffled as it echoed down his throat. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest as she arched her body. _Damn, that felt good… _He groaned in response, thrusting deeper into her as he quickened his pace. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulder blades, yet he kept going.

"Aaahh… Ohh.. Jin! Aaahh!" the woman moaned-screamed- the man's name, hips greeting his thrusts by instinct. Jin wanted more however, and reached below him to caress and stimulate her spot with his fingers. Enjoying the soaked sensation on underneath his fingertips, Kazama breathed lustfully in her ear, "Mmm… you're so wet… I like it…"

Kikay blushed as she heard this, then again, she couldn't blame herself. It was natural, right? A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt Jin's fingers spread the lips of her womanhood and stroked her there. She glanced at him with her half-lidded eyes. He was glistening in sweat. He smirked at her and began to increase his pace once more.

Taken by surprise, her hips arched towards him, and he welcomed the invitation.

Feeling his release near, he slid out of her and moved his body upwards. He straddled her waist and looked at her. She blushed. Smirking, Jin slithered his rod in between her bosoms and began pumping there.

Kikay blushed hard as she saw the man's asset up-close. It was really long and thick, and it had her fluids all over it. She stared.

"Open your mouth." Jin's voice jerked her eyes toward his face.

"W-What…?" she asked, her mind unable to process correctly due to her situation.

"I said, open your mouth." Jin replied softly and smoothly. Kikay remained silent.

Jin opted to try again. He might have screwed her brain as well.

"Open your mouth… and please… Suck me…" he asked, tone pleading and lustful as he panted for breath. Blushing, the woman nodded slowly and wrapped her lips around his rod as gently as she could. Jin moaned at the warm and wet sensation she had brought him, and he could feel intense pleasure on his asset with wet strokes of her tongue. Unable to keep it going any longer, he allowed himself to release in her mouth, and she swallowed everything she could, letting some of the liquid drip off the side of her lips.

Done with his bout of pleasure, Jin decided to return the favor as he lowered his head in level with her spot. It was dripping wet, and the thought of him licking it all off her was welcoming. Grinning at the idea, he began feeding on her liquid as she moaned and panted for him.

Kikay's fingers gripped the sheets tightly in pleasure as one of her hands slid on the back of his head and pressed him harder against her. _Gods, his tongue was wonderful. _She felt him going faster, and no sooner had he done that, she felt her climax pour out for him.

Cleaning it all up with his tongue, Jin moved upwards and kissed her lips, letting her taste herself. Exhausted, he collapsed beside her on the bed and held her in his strong arms.

"I've been wanting to do this with you since forever." He whispered as both he and the woman beside him slowly drifted to sleep. "You're not the only one." He heard Kikay say before both of them finally found slumber.

Brown eyes flew open.

Kikay sat up on her bed.

She looked around.

It was already morning, and her body felt light like she had gotten a good night's sleep. Yawning and stretching, she slid off the covers and sat by the edge of her bed. Out of the blue, she blushed, remembering the man from her dreams. She checked herself. Her clothes were still on her body. She sighed.

It was a dream then.

She began to walk towards her balcony to have some sunshine. Opening the glass doors, a large black feather the size of her arm greeted her feet as she heard a raven squawk in the distance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now you decide, dear reader: A dream? Or reality? --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------eH


End file.
